


Slipped Away

by travellerofdawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellerofdawn/pseuds/travellerofdawn
Summary: Chloe Price reflects on Rachel Amber's disappearance. She also wishes that Max was still around.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price





	Slipped Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa for a discord group I am in for someone named Jess. :)

It was another day without Rachel. She had been missing for months. People kept telling Chloe that Rachel is probably dead at this point. But Chloe refused to believe this. Until she had proof in front of her that Rachel was dead, she assumed she was still alive. She went around town once again to put up MISSING posters of Rachel Amber. 

She was at this for months but never got any clues or calls from people about Rachel’s whereabouts. As each day had passed, her hopes of finding Rachel were getting thinner and thinner. As another day passed with no news, for the first time, she wondered if what everyone said to her was right. Did Rachel really die? 

When she got home to her depressing home, her mother married Dave and they did not get along, she went straight to her room to smoke some weed. She cried as she did some of that smoking. She wished that her so-called-best friend Max Caulfield did not have to move away years ago. If Max never moved away, when Rachel went missing, she would have still had at least one friend around. Each day passing, Chloe hopes to one day either find out the truth about Rachel’s whereabouts or to find Rachel herself. Until then, it felt like that Rachel had slipped away from her.


End file.
